SasuHina's Song
by Yoshida Kei
Summary: fic song of SASUHINA. setiap chapie berbeda lagu. chapter #1 : Tangga - Utuh. warning : inside


_This fiction dedicated to my friends_. Ina dan kak Chika. Ina, sahabatku, yang merasakan bagaimana rasanya membohongi perasaan sendiri untuk mengelak bahwa kau sudah tak cinta. Kak Chika, teman yang seperti kakak bagiku, lupakan sejenak mantan, bentar lagi UNAS harus kau hadapi.

_Thanks to_ Chika-_nee_ karena status kakak "#np : Tangga – Utuh" memunculkan inspirasi ini :)

**~xXx~**

**Disclaimer : **

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_SasuHina's Song_ © Yoshida Kei

_Song_ : Utuh © Tangga

**Rated :**

K+

**Genre :**

Romance / General

**Warning :**

AU, maybe OOC, bikin boring, gaje, abal, dari sudut pandang Hinata.

**~xXx~**

_Semakin kuingkari, semakin ku mengerti_

_Hidup ini tak lengkap tanpamu_

_Aku mengaku bisa tapi hati tak bisa_

"Kau masih menyukai Sasuke, Hinata?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak," kataku.

Aku mengatakan tidak tapi dalam hatiku '_jleb!_'. Entah perasaan apa ini. Setiap aku berkata bahwa aku sudah tak menyukai Sasuke tetapi perasaan ini semakin jelas. Jelas. Jelas aku menyayanginya.

_Perih._

'Kita putus,' kata Sasuke saat itu.

'Baiklah,' jawabku.

'Kau yakin bisa melupakan perasaanmu padaku?' tanyanya.

'Bisa,' jawabku.

'Maafkan aku, _Hime-chan_,' katanya yang kemudian meninggalkanku.

Semenjak saat itu, aku berusaha tegar. Tapi kenyataannya, aku rapuh. Saat aku melihat Sasuke pun aku merasakan perih itu.

Kosong. Hatiku kosong. Hidupku hilang. Tak ada semangat hidup yang mebuat hidupku lebih hidup. Bagaikan raga tak bernyawa. Aku pun sering melamun tak jelas.

_Sesungguhnya ku berpura-pura_

_Relakan kau pilih cinta yang kau mau_

_Sesungguhnya ku tak pernah rela_

_Karena ku yang bisa membuat hatimu utuh_

Aku rela melepasmu. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Aku tidak siap untuk melepaskanmu.

Terpaksa. Ya, terpaksa aku melepasmu, Sasuke.

'Hinata, Sakura memintaku untuk balikan. Dia divonis dokter kanker darah. Aku tak tega untuk menolaknya,' katamu saat itu, Sas.

'Jadi?'

'Kita putus,' katamu.

Aku tahu kau masih sayang padaku. Kau juga tahu bahwa aku sayang padamu. Kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Tak rela. Aku tahu setengah hatimu masih bersamaku. Terlihat pada matamu saat kita bertemu.

_Sakit yang kurasa bukan karena dia_

_Tapi karena kau pilih cinta yang salah_

_Aku mengaku bisa tapi hati tak bisa_

Hatiku perih saat melihatmu dengannya, Sas. Bukan karena cemburu. Tapi karena aku kesal padamu. Aku kesal karena kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku. Padahal kau tahu bagaimana perasaanmu.

'Aku menyayangimu, _Hime-chan_,' katamu setiap kau bicara padaku.

Kau berani mengatakan itu dan membuat hatiku bertambah perih. Kita saling menyayangi tapi kita tak bisa bersama.

_Kuakui sesungguhnya aku berpura-pura_

_Relakan kau pilih cinta yang kau mau_

_Dan aku tak bisa_

'Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingin mengakui sesuatu tentang perasaanku,' kataku.

'Apa itu?' tanyamu.

'Saat itu, aku mengaku bisa merelakanmu bersama Sakura-_chan_. Sejujurnya aku tak bisa. Aku masih amat menyayangimu,' kataku dengan suara begetar.

Kau menarikku ke dalam pelukanmu dan berkata, 'maafkan aku, Hime-chan. Aku juga sayang padamu'.

_Tak bisa kubiarkan kau tersiksa_

_Disia-siakan cinta buta yang salah_

_Pulanglah kepadaku tempatmu di hatiku_

_Cintaku membuatmu utuh_

'Hei, aku mendengar kalau Sakura hanya memanfaatkan Sasuke,' tak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan seseorang di toilet saat itu. 'Katanya Sakura hanya memanas-manasin Naruto agar dia mengemis cinta pada Naruto. _So_, Sasuke hanya umpan,' sambungnya.

Kau dengar itu, Sasuke? Dia tidak tulus. Yang dia mau bukan kau tapi Naruto. Aku ingin memberitahumu tentang ini. Tapi aku takut kau tambah terluka.

Buka matamu, Sasuke. Hanya bersamaku kau damai, tentram. Hanya bersamaku hatimu kembali utuh. Kau tak bisa selamanya mencintai seseorang tanpa didasari cinta. Kau tak bisa selamanya menyayangi seseorang tanpa didasari kasih sayang.

"Sesungguhnya ku tak pernah rela. Karena ku yang bisa, karena hanya aku yang bisa membuat hatimu utuh," kataku pada Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Hime-chan. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku lagi?"

**~xXx~**

Ken : gajeee *cakar-cakar tembok*

Kei : bagus kok :D

Ken : _word_-nya dikit pula =w=

Kei : _review_, _minna_!

Ken : _fav_ dan _subcribe_ serta _share link_-nya ^^ #plak *banyak maunya*

Kei : bisa _request_ lagunya.

Ken : Salam :3

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
